1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pocket squares/handkerchiefs; and, more particularly, to pocket squares/handkerchiefs with securing member or holding apparatus, systems and methods for use within a pocket of a suit jacket, vest, dress or other clothing apparel to create a stylish or formal appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To create a professional polished image, pocket handkerchiefs or pocket squares are oftentimes positioned in breast-pockets of suit jackets, vests, dresses, or other clothing apparel. A handkerchief, also called a handkerchief or hanky, is a form of a kerchief. Typically having the form of a hemmed square of thin fabric, a handkerchief can be carried in the pocket. Once intended for personal hygiene purposes, kerchiefs are these days more commonly used as a purely decorative accessory in a suit pocket. When used as an accessory to a suit, a handkerchief is sometimes referred to as a pocket square.
Proper placement of pocket squares can be difficult. Proper folding techniques must be utilized to maintain the pocket square in a neat, folded condition that presents a pleasant, “button downed” appearance. In addition, the pocket square must be held in place throughout wearing of the associated jacket or clothing apparel. Typically one must wash, iron, and fold a pocket square, and then arrange it in place without creating a large bulge in the pocket of a sport coat, for example. This can be difficult and time consuming, and often leads to frustration the wearer. Even still, as the day wanes the folded pocket square oftentimes fails to maintain its folded condition, producing instead a disheveled appearance.
Pocket squares and/or handkerchiefs may come pre-folded or pre formed to a given shape or design, or may come as a generally square or rectangular cloth member that is to be folded as desired. Different folds for pocket squares/handkerchiefs are considered typical when styling the pocket square.
Various pocket squares/handkerchiefs and securing or holding devices have heretofore been disclosed and utilized. Several of the pocket square and securing devices involve cardboard, fiber or plastic inserts that retain a portion of a pocket square, so that when the insert is placed in the pocket a portion of the pocket square remains outside for viewing. Other devices involve envelopes wherein the pocket square is received, and wherein the envelope with pocket square is then placed in yet another vessel and/or placed in a pocket. Still other devices involve rigid supports that are folded or configured to fit within the pocket of apparel. Examples of heretofore disclosed and utilized devices are summarily set forth below:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,398 to Campbell discloses a display kerchief adapted to be secured in place by a cardboard member having a loop that supports a bottom corner/portion of the display kerchief. U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,729 to Leo discloses a pocket handkerchief simulation that comprises a casement, a pair of tabs simulating handkerchief corners united to effect a pocket, and a stiffener within the casing and extended into the pocket. The handkerchief is folded and a stiffener is slid within the handkerchief, which in turn is then inserted into an envelope. U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,511 to Biederman discloses a preformed show-kerchief adapted to engage into the breast pocket that includes a rigid support that engages into the bottom of the pocket and supports the preformed kerchief at a suitable elevation, so that the pointed portions thereof project from the pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,146 to Ginal Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,790 to Harvey disclose simulated handkerchief configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,811 to Loehnert discloses a handkerchief holder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,520 to Harmon discloses a combination decorative pocket ornament and adjustable holder that includes gripping fingers and a slidable clamping bar and an adapter member for raising or lowering the same within the pocket so that the device can be used for a variety of different pocket sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,370 to Lewis discloses a pocket handkerchief clip that is spring-biased to receive a folded handkerchief or a shaped handkerchief accessory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,900 to Baggett discloses a holder for a pocket square that includes two panels joined together by a living hinge for receiving a pocket square between them. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,370 to Mead discloses a dual purpose adjustable base for mounting pre-folded “pocket silk” handkerchiefs formed as a unibody base joining two sections of leatherette, wherein the stitching is left open at the top to accommodate a three dimensional, simulated pocket silk handkerchief U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,118 to Shanklin discloses a pocket handkerchief woven entirely of fabric and stitched such that an ornamental part of the handkerchief is visible when deposited in the pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,627 to Holland discloses a handkerchief valet that continually maintains the handkerchief in the same shape and height in the upper exterior left side chest pocket of a suit coat or sports coat or jacket as originally positioned. U.S. Design Pat. No. D600890 to Groves discloses an ornamental design for a pocket square holder. U.S. Design Pat. No. 8,347,417 to Chur discloses an adjustable handkerchief holder ornamental design including an envelope that receives a handkerchief housed in a second envelope. U.S. Design Pat. No. D600427 to Hernandez discloses an ornamental design for an adjustable handkerchief holder; generally the design includes an envelope that receives a handkerchief housed in a second envelope appointed to then be placed within a jacket pocket. U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 20070000024 to Kozul discloses a kerchief member for wearing about the head. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070113323 to Groves discloses a pocket square holding apparatus provided with a housing, a support member for securing and stabilizing the pocket square on the housing, and an extension or bale member selectively movable between a retracted position and an extended position so that the overall length of the housing can be adjusted. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080184460 to Jones discloses a pocket square/handkerchief holder including a generally curved elongated holding member, a clasp member, and a clipping device. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090260395 to Coleman discloses a pocket square brooch containing an overlapped display of triangular leafs fashioned to replicate the image of an artistically folded cloth handkerchief. Foreign Patent Publication No. JP2008061979 to Konuma et al. discloses a holder capable of carrying a handkerchief constructed generally as a tube at a suspender for hooking the handkerchief. Foreign Patent Publication No. JP2001011703 to Yamaguchi discloses a baggy bag handkerchief housing an article such as a cellular phone. Non-Patent Literature entitled “Pockerchief.Com A Pre-Folded Designer Handkerchief . . . ” found at http://www.pockerchief.com/ and non-Patent Literature entitled “Custom Folded Pocket Squares” found at http://pocketsquarez.com/ disclose pre-folded designer handkerchiefs mounted on a full size card insert.
Despite the aforementioned pocket square and securing member/holder assemblies, there remains a need in the art for improved assemblies. Many assemblies are constructed so that the pocket square is permanently mounted on the insert/holder device. As a result, the pocket square cannot be readily washed and laundered without destroying the integrity of the insert/holder device. Other assemblies require multiple steps in compiling the assembly, and as a result, it takes the user longer to prepare the assembly in the pocket. This, in turn, increases the risk that the assembly will be incorrect or result in a disheveled appearance. Still others result in a holder device that is too rigid. With such a rigid construction, the assembly looks to be inflexible and stiff, projecting an unnatural appearance at the breast pocket and chest of the wearer. Moreover, because pocket sizes vary permanently mounted or preformed don't provide proper fit within varying sized pockets.
There remains a need in the art for a pocket square that is readily placed within a pocket with minimal manipulation by a user, and that maintains its folded shape and appearance throughout the day/evening when the suit jacket/apparel is being worn. Further, there exists a need in the art for a holder apparatus that can be utilized in a variety of pocket sizes to perfectly square-up the pre-sewn pocket square in a suit, vest or jacket pocket so as to obviate many of the steps currently required to maintain proper placement of pocket squares.